A Grand Night Out
by skywise012000
Summary: None to speak of. PWP. Gene/Annie/Sam
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Title:** A Grand Night Out  
**Author:** Skywise012000  
**Characters:** Gene/Sam/Annie  
**Rating:** Brown Cortina (eventually – for the sex and stuff)  
**Warnings:** None really – a nice, friendly, happy, sweaty threesome!  
**Word Count: **  
**Disclaimer:** not my characters, all the property of Kudos and the BBC  
**Notes:** This is not beta'ed so all mistakes are mine and mine alone. (Also the twisted perversions on display here are mine too. Yes they are. They're mine and you can't have them LOL). Crit is welcomed – flames too. Go on, let me have it – you know you want to!!

--o0o--

It had all started so innocently.

With David Lamb safely banged up for murder, DCI Gene Hunt had taken great pleasure in parading DC Annie Cartwright up and down in front of DCI Litton and his happy crew announcing that even the girls in CIDS were better detectives than the bunch of poofs that passed for the RCS.

He then informed his cohorts in A Division that it was time they took their new colleague out and that he expected them to pay for her (and him) to get royally pissed that night.

Several rounds were duly bought and drunk at the pub before Annie admitted that what she really wanted to do was dancing. This revelation brought about a stunned silence before Sam rose to the challenge and agreed to take her. Ray and Chris fell into line, always keen to get out on the pull, which meant that Gene had to agree to go or face being left drinking on his own at the Railway Arms.

They therefore adjourned to a nearby club where Annie, Gene and Sam sat and drank while they watched Chris and Ray chat up women. Chris got knocked back time after time but kept going with the enthusiasm of a collie puppy whilst Ray, surprisingly, was, in short order, having his faced sucked off by the first woman he approached.

Sam shook his head in wonder.

"How the hell does he do it? I mean, I can't imagine any woman going for someone like him."

Annie disagreed. "Oh, I don't know. There's something to be said for the rough and ready approach – and there _is_ something about 'im."

Sam choked on his beer.

"Ray?" He asked in amazement. "We are talking about Ray Carling here aren't we? Founder member of Misogynists Anonymous and all around Neanderthal git?"

Annie shrugged. "I was only sayin' – and you did ask."

"Christ!" Sam swore softly. "Something about Ray eh?"

He narrowed his eyes and squinted at the man in question who was currently engaged in an energetic game of tonsil-hockey with his conquest, one hand holding his pint while the other groped the poor woman's arse.

Sam shook his head. "No. Sorry. Can't see it."

Annie snorted with laughter. "Thank God for that, yer daft bugger. I'd 'a' been worried if yer could!"

Sam leant forward conspiratorially.

"So what, DC Cartwright, do you find so alluring about DS Carling?"

"Not me." She retorted. "but there is _something_ about 'im. 'E's honest and straightforward. What you see is what you get wi' 'im. No games. No messin' about. There's a lot to be said for a man like that."

"Not like some I could mention." She added primly, lifting her eyes to meet Sam's but, instead finding herself gazing directly into the steely grey eyes of her DCI. She held his gaze for a second and then blushed and looked down. Gene laughed softly, reached out and patted her flaming cheek.

"Good girl." He chuckled.

Annie gathered herself. "Anyway." She blustered, "I cam 'ere to dance so, come on, who's gonna dance wi' me?"

She looked at Sam and then, greatly daring, turned her big, blue eyes on the Guv.

"Well?" She slid out of her seat and stood looking from one to the other expectantly. As Sam hesitated, Gene smoothly drained his pint and stood up.

"Come on then Flash Knickers, let the Gene Genie show you some moves and you," he pointed at Sam, "can get the next round in." Taking Annie's hand he pulled her with him to the centre of the dance floor.

For such a big bloke he was, she thought, a surprisingly good dancer and, to her surprise, she found herself laughing with him as he guided her around the dance floor, reaching back in his mind to the dances of his youth, jiving and spinning Annie until she felt dizzy with a mixture of drink and exuberance.

Finally the DJ's voice announced "And now a couple of slow ones to end the evening."

Annie went to move away, thinking they'd be going back to their neglected drinks and colleagues, but he pulled her in close to him and began swaying them both, snuggling her in to his chest.

"No I can't forget this evening

Oh your face as you were leaving

But I guess that's just the way the story goes . . ."

His voice rumbled deep in his chest as he sang quietly along. Annie, stiff and unsure at first, relaxed as his hands rested demurely on her waist and she leaned into him, resting her head on his chest.

This close up she could feel the warmth of him, his skin radiating damp heat and his heart beating with a lazy "lub-a-dub" rhythm that soothed her. Her arms crept up around his neck and she sighed contentedly. His smell was warm and comforting, cigarettes, beer and Old Spice mingling together to create a scent that was uniquely Gene Hunt.

She snuggled closer and he laughed in her ear.

"Oy, are you fallin' asleep down there?"

She shook her head, rolling her cheek across his chest.

"Well you'd better wake up, Love, coz 'ere comes yer knight in shinin' armour to rescue you from the big, bad wolf."

He reached up behind his head and untangled her arms from around his neck. Stepping away from her he half-turned her away from him, handing her over to the slighter frame of Sam who immediately wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close, rocking her sensually to the music.

Annie rested her head on his shoulder and watched Gene walk off the dance floor.

"Nice Bum." She thought to herself and then snorted with laughter. Christ! She shouldn't be thinking that about her fearsome DCI. Not when she was where she'd wanted to be for so long – held tenderly in Sam's arms.

She breathed in deeply, taking in his scent. He was all soap and shampoo; cool and fresh and light, not like Gene's earthy fragrance. Mentally comparing the two she was surprised when it was the recollection of Gene's smell that caused her stomach to tighten and her mouth to go ever-so-slightly dry.

Firmly pushing that thought to one side she concentrated on being here, now, with her Sam.

His arms slid around her back, one hand coming to rest just above her bum, the other between her shoulders, holding her tightly to him.

"Annie." He breathed as her head came to rest against his, her eyes fluttering closed as she relaxed against him, just enjoying the moment.

The music ended and the lights came up, signaling chucking out time. Ray had long since disappeared with his bird and Chris was passed out at the table.

"Come on you div," Gene encouraged as he hauled Chris to his feet. "Let's get you 'ome"

Chris only lived two streets away so Gene and Sam each slung one of his arms around their shoulders and frog marched him home, leaving him in the porch for his Mum to find.

They carefully arranged Chris on his back, crossing his arms over his chest, then knocked hell out of the front door and legged it down the street, dragging Annie with them and giggling like schoolboys.

"Oy, you two." She remonstrated with them. "That's not funny yer know."

They just laughed harder.

"Chris's Mum's gonna kill 'im. She's a right old dragon, she is."

Sam and Gene leant on each other's shoulders and wept with mirth.

Annie gave up. "Honestly! Yer like a pair of kids yer are!"

Two pairs of eyes, one hazel and one grey turned to look at her, glittering with amusement.

"Yes Mum. Sorry Mum." Sam spluttered while Gene hung his head in mock shame, his shoulders still shaking.

The corners of her mouth twitched upwards. She'd never seen either of them like this before – two big kids out playing; happy and relaxed, without a care in the world.

Straightening himself with an effort Gene made an executive decision.

"Right then. Back to mine. It's nearer than your flea pit, " he nodded in Sam's direction, "and we can call Madam Mim 'ere a taxi. The Missus is away in Blackpool wi' the WI so she won't mind."

"'Kay" Sam agreed, looking to Annie for confirmation.

"Thanks Guv."

"Gene." He said quietly. His grey eyes flashed in her direction, holding her gaze.

"My name is Gene."

Unable to tear her eyes away, Annie merely nodded, her stomach tightening and another blush sweeping across her cheeks as her breath came shorter.

"Will you come then?" Gene's voice was soft and deep. "Will you come home with us Annie?"

--o0o--


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

**Part 2**

Annie Cartwright had always prided herself on being an honest girl, especially with herself, so on the short walk back to Gene's house she carefully examined her feelings on the matter.

There was no doubt in her mind that she loved Sam. He was kind, considerate, respectful and would never, never intentionally hurt her. He was, in fact, exactly the sort of man every mother hopes her daughter will bring home one day.

Gene, on the other hand. . . well, she was under no illusions where he was concerned. She certainly didn't love him; he was crude, arrogant, married and she bit back a giggle at the thought of ever introducing him to her Mum! She also knew, however, that she did have a certain itch that only he could scratch for her and that this might be her sole opportunity to indulge in her secret fantasy

The two men were diametrically opposed in every way except one – she wanted them. Both of them. Her breath caught as her fertile imagination ran riot at the thought of having them both - at the same time. It was a scenario she'd never allowed herself to think about before – had never thought was possible - but which was certainly appealing. Her cheeks flushed and she bit at her bottom lip to stifle the soft moan that rose in her throat as the movie camera in her head ran an XXX rated trailer of what she might be able to experience if she could just keep her nerve – and if Gene had meant what she'd thought he meant when he invited her home.

Before she realized it, they were at the front door. Gene ushered them into the living room and fished around in the sideboard for glasses and a bottle. Pouring large glasses of whisky he handed them around before settling himself on the comfortable looking sofa with a sigh of contentment. Sam sat next to him and Annie wandered about the room, examining the photos hung on the walls.

"Annie" Gene's voice broke the silence, his tone heavy with meaning. "You don't have to go home tonight. You could stay here wi' us."

Annie froze as a dizzying wave of relief swept over her. So she _hadn't_ misinterpreted his meaning earlier. She closed her eyes and swallowed heavily, her skin flushing pink as she allowed herself to fall into her fantasy.

Sam, typically, misinterpreted her reactions as being shock and embarrassment at Gene's suggestion.

"Gene." his voice issued a warning.

"This is Annie – not one of Warren's girls. It's Annie. Your WDC."

"Yes, thank you, Dorothy. I'm well aware of 'oo she is."

"Don't push her to do this." Sam begged. "It's sexual harassment of the worst kind."

"Is it?" Gene snorted. "Do you feel sexually harassed, Cartwright?"

Annie laughed. "If this is harassment then there ought to be a damn sight more of it as far as I'm concerned." She quipped.

Sam tried again, this time appealing to Annie.

"You don't understand what he's asking for, Annie."

"Don't I? If I'm not much mistaken, DCI Hunt here just invited me to have rampant sex with him and his DI."

She turned back to Gene.

"Am I right?"

He nodded. "That you are, Cartwright."

"So what exactly is it that you think I don't understand?" She asked Sam.

"With both of us!" Sam spluttered. "Annie, he means with both of us!"

Sam gesticulated wildly between himself and Gene, words failing him.

Annie raised one eyebrow and watched him patiently until he'd spluttered himself to a halt.

"You really _are_ a daft bugger aren't you, Sam?" She said. Her eyes never leaving his face, she pointed to Gene. "_He_ wants this." Gene's muttered "Damn right I do" went unnoticed as she continued, "and _I_ want this. The only question is, do _you_?"

Sam did a passable impression of a goldfish as his overworked brain tried to make sense of her words.

Impatient with Sam's prevarications, Gene stood up, snaked one arm around Annie's waist and pulled her in towards him. She wound her arms around his neck, fingers twining into the blonde hair curling against his collar. He took her chin in one hand, tilted her head up and laughing green eyes gazed into deep blue.

"Brace yourself, Cartwright," Gene growled softly, "women 'ave been known to faint wi' passion when I kiss 'em and I wouldn't want you fallin' over and 'urting yerself."

Annie's answering chuckle was cut off as Gene's lips touched hers.

'_Soft.' _ She thought as his chaste kiss began to warm her and her eyes fluttered closed. '_I never thought of his lips as being so soft.'_

Gene's arm tightened around her as his tongue gently ran along the seam of her lips, asking to be allowed inside. The soft, warm touch of his tongue re-ignited the flame in Annie's stomach and she gladly gave him access delighting in the warm, whisky taste of him as he slowly explored her mouth, greeting him with delicate flicks of her own tongue against his

Annie felt she was standing somewhere outside of time, her universe shrank down until the only things that existed were Gene's solid body against hers, his arms holding her up, his warm breath ghosting across her cheek and that maddening mouth moving lazily against hers.

Annie's body moved with a mind of its own, moulding itself against him, her fingers running through his hair, pulling his head in closer, needing to feel the heat of him against her. She felt him smile against her mouth and his arms tightened around her, holding her securely against him. He growled deep in his throat as she pushed one leg between his, her thigh coming to rest against his arousal, her hips bucking forward to press his hard length against her.

A strangled whimper from beside her brought her back to earth as Sam's hand gripped her arm and pulled her away from Gene. Still dazed by the intensity of his kiss, Annie had a fleeting glimpse of Gene's amused face as she was spun around, Sam holding her cheeks between his hands as his lips crashed down onto hers

If Gene's kiss had been lazy, soft and knowing, Sam's kiss was like a whirlwind. Need and desperation flowed from him, his tongue duelling with hers, teeth nipping at her lips, his arms holding her tightly to him as if he were afraid she would change her mind and leave him unsatisfied. Annie's arms wound around his waist and neck, his craving transmitting itself to her as they devoured each other, finally giving into their desires after the endless months of longing and denial.

She felt a hand reach around her, pulling her into the warm, solid body at her side, a mouth brushed tenderly at her temple, moving slowly down the side of her face before latching onto the sensitive curve between her shoulder and neck. She shivered and sighed as Gene teased the delicate skin of her neck, whimpering when the warm, wet mouth vanished, only to feel Sam tip his head to the side and groan.

Opening her eyes, she pulled away from Sam to see Gene lapping and nibbling at Sam's neck. Sam's eyes were closed in ecstasy as he leaned into Gene's arm, his neck extended to allow Gene access, humming his appreciation of his DCI's ministrations.

Annie stepped away from them, her senses wimming

Sensing Annie's movement, Gene opened his eyes, silently searching her face, testing whether she would accept this or be repelled. He quickly took in her flushed skin and dilated pupils, stifling a growl when he saw her raise one hand to her breast, toying with her own nipple through the thin cotton of her blouse. Straightening up, Gene half turned Sam so that the smaller man was facing him. His piercing gaze never leaving Annie's, Gene took Sam thoroughly into his arms, dipped his head and kissed him.

Annie watched entranced as Sam melted into Gene, Gene's broad fingers controlling the movements of Sam's head as he carefully, meticulously, kissed his DI into near insensibility. Remembering the soft intensity of Gene's kiss, Annie let out an involuntary moan. Hot, liquid desire seeped from her body as she ached to be back in their arms, to touch and to be touched by either of them – both of them.

Breaking apart, Gene and Sam turned towards her


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A/N : Passenger Alert!!

This chapter contains scenes which may distress readers of a nervous disposition. Please look away now if you are offended by any of the following : Willies, Bottoms, Boobies, Ladies' Front Bottoms or other assorted Norty Bits

Thank you for your attention – we at Skywise's Steamy Smut Incorporated thank you for your patronage and hope you enjoy the remainder of your ride.

--o0o--

Two pairs of arms wrapped themselves around her as Annie fell headlong into Sam's kiss, his lips demanding and being granted access to her mouth. She sighed as she felt Gene's lips mouthing at the back of her neck, his tongue trailing across her skin as he worked his way up under her ear, suckling gently at her earlobe and causing tremors of excitement to skitter across her body.

Gene's hands swept down her sides and across her hips, gliding around to insinuate themselves into the waistband of her trousers, stroking and teasing the soft skin of her stomach while his lips continued their assault on her neck. So engrossed was she in the shivers he was sending up and down her spine that she barely noticed Sam's dexterous fingers undoing the buttons of her blouse, pulling her bra aside until he found the raised flesh of her nipples, pinching and rolling them between his fingers.

Annie voluptuated, warm tingles like summer lightening spread out from her stomach and nipples, igniting her body until she seemed to be made up entirely of nerve endings. Her head fell back, resting on Gene's shoulder as Sam kissed his way down to her breast, taking her nipple in his teeth and biting down. The pain/pleasure shot straight to her loins, forcing her eyes closed and making her hips buck forward into Gene's waiting hand as a mewl of pleasure forced its way through her lips.

Gene flipped open the button of her trousers, one hand lowering the zip whilst the other delved further down to find her warm, wet and waiting for him. His growl of approval in her ear caused another ripple of delight to course through her body which ended with a shudder as his questing fingers found the tiny bundle of nerves at her centre which he caressed with a tenderness she would never have expected from him.

Sam busied himself with pushing her blouse off her shoulders and tugging her trousers down and off her feet, leaving her resting against Gene, naked and open to them.

"_Christ – Annie"_ Sam breathed, "_You're so beautiful"_

_So beautiful."_ Gene agreed, his warm breath huffing into her ear as he spoke.

Annie could only whine in response as Gene's hands roved over her body, coaxing her legs further apart with one hand whilst the other toyed with her breasts, his palm gliding across her skin and over her breasts, each pass making her twitch as his rough hands tickled her sensitive flesh.

Sam dropped to his knees, transfixed by the sight of Annie's hips twitching and circling, following the movements of Gene's fingers across her clit. He reached out to grasp her hips and, leaning forwards, nudged Gene's hand away with his nose. Annie whimpered at the loss of contact until the whimper became a low cry when Sam's tongue swiped across the sensitive nub.

"_Sam – oh God – Sam" _Annie's words became incoherent as she lost herself in sensation. Her arms flew up to lock behind Gene's neck, her legs lifted by Sam to rest on his shoulders, her whole body supported by Gene as Sam's wicked tongue lapped at her, sliding across her wet skin. Her utter helplessness only served to heighten the eroticism and she moaned and writhed against Sam's mouth, begging him to end the torment, to give her release. Finally, just when she thought she'd go mad with the frustration, Sam gently scraped his teeth over her clit. The friction was enough to send her spiralling over the edge and she screamed, her body bending upwards in a bow as she drowned in the liquid fire of her orgasm.

Annie's twisting body drove Gene to take a step backwards and he landed heavily on the sofa, still holding Annie tenderly as aftershocks and shivers ran through her body, his hands soothing across her skin, gentling her as she gradually returned to reality.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Part 3b

**Part 3b**

A/N : Yet more smut – can my imagination sink any lower?

Annie felt herself being gently lifted off Gene's lap and laid down next to him on the sofa. She stretched languidly, the aftershocks of her orgasm fading now, leaving only a warm glow pervading her body.

The sofa moved as Gene rose and Annie grumbled quietly at being disturbed She forced her eyes open to see where he was going, only to be greeted by the sight of Sam and Gene standing in the middle of the room, their eyes locked together as they slowly, carefully, undressed each other. Annie held her breath as she watched them, enjoying the slow revelation of skin which glowed in the caressing lamplight. Hands stroked and glided over smooth flesh and soft sighs reached her ears as, item by item, their clothes joined the growing pile on the floor.

Gene's hand cradled Sam's chin, pulling him in for a sensuous, open-mouthed kiss. Sam whimpered and his arms wrapped around Gene's waist, sliding smoothly down over hips and buttocks. Annie watched mesmerised as Gene shivered at Sam's touch, the soft blonde hair on his arms and legs standing on end as he trembled under Sam's hands which were now sweeping back around to run up and down Gene's now fully erect cock

"_Sam . . Oh God . . Sam . ." _Gene breathed as Sam's fingers wrapped around him and began to pump in a slow, maddening rhythm.

Annie unconsciously allowed her fingers to stroke lightly across her skin, trailing across her breasts and circling her nipples, desire rising inside her as she watched Gene's face soften with ecstasy, his head falling back as he abandoned himself to Sam's touch.

Released from the mind-numbing kiss, Sam kissed his way down Gene's neck and across his chest. He fell to his knees and turned around to look at Annie, beckoning her to join him.

Annie dropped soundlessly from the sofa and crawled over to join Sam, both of them on their knees before Gene who looked down at them with desire-glazed eyes, reaching down to tangle his fingers in Annie's hair, his other hand sliding over Sam's sweat-soaked head, the hair too short to grasp. Sam stared deeply into Annie's eyes, leaning forward to capture her lips with his own, guiding her head forwards and down until their joined mouths met Gene's engorged flesh.

Gene hissed and his hips bucked involuntarily when he felt their tongues sliding together over his sensitive glans, Annie's mouth opening to take him inside, her tongue swirling around the head of his cock, while Sam ducked his head and mouthed at the heavy sac between Gene's legs.

Gene thrust harder into Annie's mouth, his senses overwhelming him, his voice hoarse as he fought to keep his eyes open, wanting to see them, to imprint the sight on his memory.

"_Fuck . . . Annie! Ah, God, just like that . . .don't stop – please, don't stop. Sam. . . . Christ! Sam!"_

His fingers clutched almost painfully into Annie's hair, pulling her closer, forcing her to take more of his length until she was forced to grab hold of his thighs to prevent him from choking her. Sam moved down further, running his tongue along the skin behind Gene's balls while Gene moaned and twitched, inarticulate cries and strangled obscenities falling from his lips as, together, they drove him towards the brink.

"_I can'__t . . . God! Fuck! . . . I'm coming . . . Annie! No! . . "_

Annie felt him try to pull her away but hung on determinedly, she desperately wanted to taste him, to feel him come, to know that she had the power to reduce this man to a quivering, begging bundle of nerve-endings. Opening her eyes she stared up at him, watching in awe as he surrendered to the demands of his body. His eyes fluttered closed and his knees buckled as he emptied himself into her mouth with a cry before falling to his knees beside them, his head falling heavily onto Sam's shoulder as his breathing steadied.

Sam' eyes gleamed at Annie over Gene's bowed head.

"Well then," he purred, "that's you and Gene sorted. What about poor, left out little Sammy?"

Gene huffed wearily. "Poor left out Sammy? Yer 'aving a laff aren't yer, yer over-sexed little git!" He pulled himself over to the sofa and sat down heavily. Winking at Annie he gestured her over to him. "Come on Cartwright, you come and sit down 'ere and 'ave a breather. Won't 'urt 'im to wait a bit til we get our breath back."

Sam pulled a face at Gene's words and sat back on his heels. Annie looked back and forth between them, giggling as she made her way over to curl up next to Gene and Sam's expression turned into a full blown pout. She snuggled into Gene's side and his arm draped casually over her back, fingertips running up and down her ribs making her shiver.

"Annieeeeee . . . "

Sam called her name in a singsong tone, his head lowering as he dropped to all fours and began to slowly crawl towards her.

"Annieeeee . . . . "

She giggled again and snuggled deeper into Gene's arms as if he were a hiding place.

"Annieeeeeeee . . . . ."

Sam had reached the sofa and was nibbling at Annie's toes. She squealed and clambered up onto Gene's lap.

"Children." Came the warning tone. "Play nice or Daddy will have to spank you."

"I want to play nicely," Sam whined with mock petulance, "but Annie won't let me."

Gene's arms wrapped around Annie and he held her firmly in his lap, his fingertips caressing her breasts, sliding gently over her nipples.

"Annie," Gene breathed into her ear, "don't you want to play with Sam?"

The soft whisper of warm breath in her ears and across her neck re-ignited Annie's craving and she mewed softly. Gene turned her so that she sat in his lap, her back leaning against his chest. Running his hands down her body, he insinuated his hands between her thighs and gently spread her open until her legs were hanging down to either side of his own.

"_See_," Gene growled in her ear, "_you do want to play with Sam. You're so wet, Annie. Such a naughty, wet girl._"

His fingers stroked across her centre, circling the tiny bundle of nerves that was throbbing and aching to be touched. Annie gasped and writhed as, through half shut eyes, she watched Sam watching her, his cock lengthening and thickening as Gene displayed her to his partner, winding her up to a fever pitch of excitement, making her ready for him.

Sam ran his hands up Annie's legs, running over the smooth skin until he reached her wet centre. Annie's breath was coming in short gasps as two pairs of knowing hands busied themselves stroking her, sliding in and out of her core, flickering across her clit and making her squirm and cry out. She was almost delirious by the time Gene reached under her thighs, sliding her bottom down and opening her legs even wider to allow Sam to kneel between them. She cried out as Sam slowly sank into her body and whimpered as he pulled out, only to power back into her again. Her head fell back against Gene's chest, allowing her lovers to take full control of her body, revelling in the feeling of helpless abandon.

"_Look at him, Annie."_ Gene breathed hotly into Annie's ear. She opened her eyes to see Sam, his head thrown back, the muscles of his stomach corded as he thrust into her.

"_He's so beautiful when he's like this,"_ Gene's voice continued, "_and so are you." _Annie could only mewl and nod.

"_I know what you'__re feeling, Annie," _Gene's growl was relentless, _"I've felt him like this, inside me, filling me up, making me beg and moan." _Annie moaned at the descriptions he was feeding into her head. He body was already overloaded with the sensations Sam was causing and now Gene was filling her mind with such erotic imagery.

Sam was thrusting faster now, sweat pouring down his face and chest, his hands gripping tight onto Gene's thighs to steady himself, chanting Annie's name over and over again. Gene's fingers moved across Annie's stomach, reaching downwards to her clit as his voice droned on in her ears as he described things that Sam had done to him, that he had done to Sam, that they both wanted to do to Annie.

"_I bet you can't imagine it, can you Little Girl. Can't imagine Sam on his knees in front of me while I fuck him into the mattress. He so tight and hot, Annie. Are you? Are you tight and wet and warm? I can't wait to find out, 'coz when Sam's done with you, it's my turn."_

Gene's fingers fluttered across her clit and Annie felt the warm wave spread out from her stomach as her orgasm overtook her. Her body convulsed and a low, wailing cry leapt from her mouth as she shattered under their touch. Sam felt her inner walls constrict around him and followed her into oblivion with a strangled shout, pouring himself into her body before collapsing forwards to rest his head on her breasts in a stupor.

Gene let them be for a few minutes until their weight began to suffocate him.

"Okay," he decided, "come on then you two – time for bed."

"Boing!" replied Sam wearily

_fin_


End file.
